Love in every form
by leafyaki
Summary: Roxas never thought that his heart would be stolen, at the young age of sixteen. Akuroku, collection of drabbles, romance, fluff, and angst


**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Square Enix and Disney, and I am earning nothing out of this, except fun.

**Author's notes**: Hello! My first collection of drabbles. Written for kingdom100, based on prompts, and my claim is Akuroku. YAY ME! Please read on and tell me what you think.

**Dedication**: Because I felt like dedicating this to someone. To **Mad-TopHat-Ter**, who is a wonderful writer and actress, who wrote the brilliant fanfic _When the Circus Came to Town_. This is for you, my dear.

* * *

**Heart**

When Roxas was a little boy, he ate sea salt ice cream and played in the parks.

He scraped his knees and cried, then bandaged it up. He climbed on top of the monkey bars and taunted the bullies who could not reach him. He watched the sunset from the slides and tried hard not to sob. He went home alone and ate a microwave dinner. He was five years old, and he already knew how the microwave oven, washing machine, dryer, iron and cooking stove worked. He was a smart boy, but he never prayed before sleeping. The next day, he went to school.

When Roxas was twelve years old, he was the top of his class.

He scored full marks in Mathematics and wrote beautiful, if not a little dark, essays and poems in English. He spoke Spanish fluently and exercised perfect logic in Science. He kept to himself, and eventually, the bullies got tired of him and went to find other victims. He sits in the front corner seat in class, and he leaves immediately after each period. Nobody spoke to him. He spoke to no one. He was his own best friend.

When Roxas was sixteen years old, he was a sophomore in high school.

He was still as smart, but no longer as cold. For the first time, he made friends, if he dared to call them that. An overly bright boy with the same eyes as his, only more cheerful and friendly, and who goes by the name of Sora. An arrogant prick who sticks by Sora and smirks all the time and who is his rival in every single subject, Riku. Namine. Kairi. Tidus. Selphie.

Axel.

When Roxas was a sophomore of sweet sixteen (although he would never, ever, for the life of him call his age _that_), he felt the ice gripping at his heart slowly melt away. He'd like to think that it is Axel's fiery nature that did that to him, but that would be a little too melodramatic, and he had to keep up his facade.

But Axel…Axel talked to him like he was normal. Like he was not a loser who had no friends, or a smart kid who studied too much for his own good. He made friends with him (against Roxas' own will at first, then he found he just couldn't say 'no'), he ate sea salt ice cream with him and was the first one who didn't complain about the taste. He listened to music with him. He sat with him, silently for hours on end, when Roxas was in deep thoughts and upset, Axel would always be there.

When Roxas was seventeen, he gave his heart away. And received one in turn.

He went out on his first date. His first kiss. His first everything. His heart was given to Axel, and together with that, every of Roxas' "firsts" was given to him. He cherished Axel's "firsts" as well, fewer than his but still his.

When Roxas sat on the slides and watched the sunset with Axel, he smiled.

But now, Roxas is twenty.

He gave his heart away, but he never got it back. He lost his first love, his last love, his only love. The heart he held in his hands was no longer beating, and his heart was still dully drumming, but he couldn't feel it. It was no longer his to hold. When he gave it away, it was a gentle caress on his body, and he felt light and dizzy and delirious all at once. Now, it felt like it was viciously ripped out and squeezed, not to the point of breaking, but almost there. It was dipped in hot oil and thrown out to the streets for the sleek cars to run over.

It was no longer his.

In the evenings of April, the time of spring, the time for love, the sunset was no longer witness to a boy who gave his heart away.

* * *

**Author's notes**: So...thoughts? Feel free to comment and criticise! Thank you! Hugs and gives cookies ((: 


End file.
